


The Loyal Fighter's True Love

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Disapproving Family, Estrangement, F/F, Injury Recovery, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Vacation, father/daughter fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer





	The Loyal Fighter's True Love

The Loyal Fighter's True Love

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Chapter 1

German Karate fighter Hitomi fought back tears as she laid on her back, looking up Tina Armstrong, the talented and gorgeous American Pro Wrestler who had just beaten Hitomi in the Dead Or Alive tournament to become Champion.

 

  

 


End file.
